Individual members of an audience watching a performance of a magic trick frequently believe that some key aspect of the trick being performed, for example, a motion element of the trick such as a surreptitious movement of the magician's hand when “palming” a card, is being concealed or masked from the spectator's view. They are often convinced that, if only they had a different view of that motion element of the trick during performance, they could guess the secret or solution underlying the magic trick. In addition, many tricks rely for their magical effect on several different spectacular aspects which cannot all be appreciated fully from a single view. Furthermore, when learning to perform a magic trick, the student magician often needs to view, or review, a particular stage of the trick from different angles to understand fully the subtleties of a magician's diverting gesture or hand movement when handling a prop.
To meet the above needs, it is desirable for different views of motion elements of the trick to be available to an individual member of the audience on demand.
Conventionally, it has been the role of the production team making a motion picture such as a television show or video to decide which one (or more) of several camera angles will be displayed to an audience at any particular time. However, even the most skillful production team cannot correctly anticipate or even appreciate the different views, desired at any particular time by every audience member, as individual requirements vary, not least according to personal learning requirement, or whim.
When a popular or important event such as a live presidential address is broadcast, different news channels will often broadcast the same event simultaneously. Thus, switching between channels will provide an individual audience member with views from different camera angles on respective different individual channels. However, this is a haphazard and circumstantial occurrence without inevitable result and out of the control of the audience.
Instructional magic videos of the prior art do not permit the audience to select a camera angle during the display or demonstration of a trick.
It is also prior art to provide so-called “dual-channel” television systems in which, while displaying a show on one channel, the viewer can select and inset, on the screen a frame/window of a different show broadcast simultaneously on a different, viewer-selected channel. However, that is for the purpose of monitoring the progress of the show on the different channel, e.g. a football game, while concentrating on the show on the main channel. The camera angles of respective individual shows cannot be selected by the viewer.
Security systems of the prior art provide selectable different camera angles of the same area of a building. Web sites can also provide different views of different locations in buildings, selectable by the user on demand.
An object of the invention is to provide a system for an interactive motion picture display of a magic show during which respective individual members of a remote audience can, select respective particular camera angles of motion elements of a magic trick from a predetermined set of different camera angles taken simultaneously of the motion elements of the magic trick for display on a screen.
The motion picture display may be provided by broadcasting from a remote site by wireless or line means, for television via different channels, or by web internet access via different pages or addresses, for example by hyperlinks, or as a locally stored video such as a CD/DVD or downloaded on a computer storage medium.